In a conventional print processing device, when a print request is executed by an application program, a print mode setting is performed by a printer driver prior to printing. In this case, the print mode setting is displayed on a graphical user interface (GUI) by the printer driver. The print mode setting can be changed when a user inputs a change for the print mode setting. A print preview is displayed on the GUI so that the user can confirm a post-printing state.
In Japanese patent application laid-open number 2000-305925, the following technology is disclosed. When print processing is performed after a unique function for a printer driver is assigned, a print result can be expressly confirmed. Specifically, when the print result is confirmed through a preview display before the print processing is actually performed, the print processing is executed through the application program in a state in which a spooler is set to be temporarily stopped. Then, a preview display program is initiated. Since the spooler is temporarily stopped, the actual printout is not performed.
However, an improper print review is occasionally displayed, and there had been a problem of inferior operability. In other words, even when the unique function for the printer driver is assigned, the preview display for the print result is automatically performed without being arranged. Therefore, when the improper orientation information of the assigned print is transmitted to the printer driver through the application program, the print preview is not properly displayed. Therefore, there is a high possibility to perform an improper print preview.
One of the objects in the present invention is to improve reliability and operability of a print preview operation. Specifically, considering a case where the improper orientation information of an assigned print is transmitted to the printer driver through the application program, a user is encouraged to confirm the print orientation so that the reliability and operability of the print preview display is improved.